Thy inner demons
by Zabadent
Summary: A continuation for three characters, from OC's and Creeps: Cain, Alden and Moose. It will follow each of them and how they live being new Champions of the League, it will also follow their lives out side of the League as each lead a very different life.


_**Okay hello and welcome to thy inner demons, a continuation for Cain, Alden and Moose from OC's and Creeps, if you haven't read it then lets catch you up.**_

 _ **Cain: a Noxian champ who is in the service of Swain, however he also has ties to LeBlanc, he is friends with Darius and Draven while having a mixed relationship with the members of the Du Couteau family (Talon included), he is known as the silver haired demon and is often considered a little unstable.**_

 _ **Alden: A former bounty hunter he now works with the Piltover Police department (Yup Caitlyn and VI) he is a mix of happy, angry and a little depressed, he works to stop the chaos caused by Moose and Jinx.**_

 _ **Moose: a new criminal in Zaun working side by side with Jinx as little is known about him as Jinx, he has a single metal arm due to Alden, and harbours resentment to him for it.**_

 _ **Now when we left them Evaine had decided to pay Cain a visit, Alden was having an early morning nap and reliving some nasty memories, and Moose was making bullets.**_

 _ **Okay then well then that's the players described lets drop into the field then, enjoy**_

 _ **Noxus, Cain's house**_

Cain sat in his lounge chair; he liked to relax like this when he could although he never really got too recently with all the action and events that went on, first getting his amulet back, his hand went to the emblem around his neck, then all the issues with Alden, what was he thinking surely he didn't think he'd be able to sneak by Swain or Evaine for that matter unnoticed, perhaps he really was that stupid.

"Your tea, young master" Ellen spoke as she placed a steaming cup of Ionian tea in front of him.

"Thank you Ellen, that be all for now" she bowed and went to leave the room "Oh and Ellen" she turned.

"Yes young master?"

"Please insure I'm not disturbed for at least an hour" she nodded and left.

He smiled as he grabbed his tea and took a sip from it, he let loose a simple, soft moan as the tea ran down his throat; nobody could make tea as well as Ellen.

"Sounds like your enjoying that" Cain wasn't surprised by the sudden voice at his ear, in fact he expected it.

"Trying to sneak up on me again Evaine" she gave a fake sigh.

"I could never, trick you could I"

"Not when I'm awake, my lady" she appeared next to him from the shadows a cup of tea also in her hands.

"Raiding my kitchens again, my lady" she smiled taking a long drawn out sip form the mug

"Oh no Ellen took the liberty of making me one in advance" he smiled, ever faithful Ellen

"And to what do I owe this pleasure my lady, I assume this isn't a social call" she smiled chuckling a little

"And why would it not be a social, am I not allowed to see my dearest student and…son"

"Adopted son, my lady"

"Yes, yes Adopted son" he looked up at his adoptive mother, he never viewed her as his mother, always as a teacher or a mentor, never as his mother

"But you are right Cain, this isn't a social call" Cain sighed

"What would you ask of me" she smiled giving him a sly look

 _ **Alden's P.O.V**_

Alden's eyes slowly opened he was greeted with the dimly lit roof of his room, he sighed turning his head to look at the nearby clock _**9:30AM**_ he groaned, no rest for the weary he sat up rubbing his eyes, he stood going over to the window and throwing open the curtains he was greeted by the sight of a bustling city street below, he smiled despite Jinx's recent attack the people were going on with things as per-usual, he supposed they were used to it by now, even if Caitlyn and VI were doing a good job of keeping Jinx out, she still managed to slip through, he stretched letting lose a loud yawn, he made his way over to his bathroom and ran the shower, he felt so relaxed as the warm waters rushed along his body, he sighed as he stood in the shower.

"Gotta enjoy the little things" he remained in the shower for a few more minutes before leaving its warming embrace. Once done he donned a pair of slacks, a dress shirt and vest as well as a purple tie, he took a seat at the table with a steaming mug of coffee in hand and a plate of eggs and bacon with him as well. Alden reached over to the newspaper and began flicking through it, the usual nonsense; the front page was about Jinx and her new _accomplice_ Alden rubbed his temples as the article went on about how, _'this hulking behemoth and the destruction caused by him, is just another vaild piece of evidence that shows the Piltover police force is lacking in its job_ ' He sighed seemed to be a smear job, a lot of people seemed to think that Caitlyn and Vi spent too much time as League Champions and not as the Sheriff and deputy of Piltover, but he supposed that's why he was here, sure he was also a League Champion, but not well known enough for summoners to be requesting him for the smallest things, although he was partly glad about that. He continued through the paper, an article on Ekko, something about Viktor, however a piece about Azir caught his attention, the headline read _'Ascended and tied down?'_ the article speculated that Azir had a lover although the identity of said lover was yet unknown, or even if it was a lover, nobody knew neither Azir nor the person in question has come forward with anything. It was at this time his phone rang, he checked the caller ID, it was Vi, he was hesitant to pick up the phone afraid of getting lectured about how to actually do police work, but picked up knowing that Vi wouldn't lecture him…as much.

"Hello" Vi sounded giddy.

"Yo Al, you gotta come down to Institute" Alden sighed, Vi seemed to insist on calling him Al, he preferred Alden, he hated nicknames.

"And why would I do that so early in the morning?"

"Because there's been a breakout Renekton and Xerath, Cait is too proud to ask for your help, but I couldn't care less" Alden smiled.

"Right…I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Al, I owe you one"

"You owe me more than just _one_ " he spoke referring to the help he'd provided when both of them were injured by Moose and Jinx.

"Yeah, yeah just get here quickly okay" she hung up, Alden's smile grew even larger as he took a bit out of the sandwich he'd made for himself, the egg running down his chin, he grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped it clean, before standing and finishing his coffee, Time to go to work.

 _ **Cain's P.O.V**_

Cain sat rubbing his temples.

"Listen Evaine, I know you may mean well, but I am sworn to Swain now, I can't go gallivanting off and murdering people…even if they have it coming" Evaine sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd get like this when Swain got his claws into you"

"I am by all rights the same person…I just have different responsibilities now, I have an image to up hold, not only mine but that of Lord Swain as well" Evaine sighed yet again.

"Oh, why must it always be like this…It can't be helped I guess" she placed her now empty mug down and turned back to the shadows.

"When you need me I'll still come to your aid, my lady, never forget that" Evaine turned her head slightly and smiled.

"I never have" she vanished into the shadows again, Cain sighed as she left, slumping in his seat, but perked up again at the sound of fluttering wings, he looked up to see Beatrice sitting nearby.

"Keeping a watchful eye on me I see" he motioned to the big black bird, belonging to Lord Swain, the door slightly creaked open as Swain walked in.

"It been; an hour already?" Swain chuckled as he walked in, Beatrice taking her place on his shoulder.

"I would hope you'd make an exception for me" Cain looked smiled.

"I suppose I wouldn't have a choice would I?" Swain nodded slightly.

"Well aren't you going to offer me tea or something?" Cain flinched,

"Of course where are my manners, Ellen!" there was a flash of blood red hair as Ellen seemed to appear before him.

"Yes young master?" Ellen spoke as she kneeled before him.

"Fetch the good tea leaves and prepare the good cups please" She nodded.

"Yes, My lord" she vanished again.

"My, my quite quick isn't she; not just a servant then?" Cain smiled.

"She is what she needs to be, my lord, come let us continue this in the study" he spoke leading Swain towards, his library. Upon arrival two fresh steaming cups of tea sat on the desk, Cain smiled slightly.

"Quite diligent in her work, I see" Swain remarked as he took a seat.

"Ellen's the best at what she does" Seemingly detecting her name being mentioned Ellen then appeared at the door.

"I am unworthy of such praise, young master" Ellen knelt as she spoke.

"Please Ellen no need to be so formal" She nodded and rose up.

"Will you be requiring anything else for now young master?"

"No that will be all, thank you Ellen" she nodded again and bowed.

"Then I shall return to my duties" she turned and left as both Swain and Cain took a seat, preparing to discuss the issue that Swain had arrived for.

 _ **Alden's P.O.V**_

 _ **Institute of war holding cells**_

Alden knelt down examining the bars of Renekton's cell, they were untouched.

"Strange…" Caitlyn then spoke.

"I agree, no visible signs of any forcible escape"

"Magic perhaps, viable solution considering that Xerath is missing to" the Summoner who had found them missing then spoke.

"Um no, we had strong warding in place we would have first detected if he used any magic and then enabled countermeasures"

"Why was he in a cell anyway, I was under the impression that he was here of his own volition" The summoner flinched.

"Oh he was…for the most part" This piqued Alden's interest.

"Oh…please do elaborate" The summoner seemed to squirm under his gaze.

"Oh well...um, you see Xerath was always here because he wanted to be, he saw many of the things we did as trivial and saw his supposed _imprisonment_ as more of a game or joke than anything else" Alden rubbed his chin.

"Anything odd or unusual happen before he escaped?"

"None that come to mind…oh wait; there was the thing with Azir"

"Azir?" Caitlyn spoke also interested.

"Well, yes he came down here with someone, we aren't sure who…but Xearth seemed visibly disturbed when he saw the person that Azir brought with him"

"Any chance we could talk to them?" The summoner shook his head.

"I'm sorry Azir left for Shurima some days ago, he took Nasus and Sivir with him as well as the person you would have no doubt seen in the papers"

"Ah the _supposed_ lover, well it seems as if we have a lead, although I don't exactly feel like heading off inter the endless Shuriman wastes anytime soon" Vi nodded.

"No doubt, way too big, plus we don't even know where Shurima is, plus the sand doesn't help" Caitlyn then spoke in agreement.

"Agreed, it take us too long to find Azir for questioning, out best bet is to try and find the escapees" all three seemed in agreement, however following a trail that didn't exist would be hard work.

"Okay do your best to keep the press out of this the last thing we need it panic, understand?" The summoner nodded.

"Y-yes I understand" Alden turned to Caitlyn and VI.

"Okay you two keep looking around here, I'm gonna go met a contact of mine, might be able to help us out" Caitlyn and VI nodded, Alden went to leave and as he opened the door he heard a voice.

"Um…Alden?" he looked around to see…a reporter.

"Who wants to know?"

"Xira Kujain, Journal of Justice, report…"

"I know who you are Miss Kujain, what do you want?" she flinched.

"Straight to the point I see, I'm doing an article on the goings on of the new Piltover Champion and was wondering if I could get a few minutes of your time?" Alden sighed.

"Apologies but I have a previous engagement that I must attend to"

"Are you sure you couldn't-"

"No"

"Not even for-"

"No"

"But the people want to-"

"I don't care, now leave me in peace Miss Kujain" Alden walked off, leaving the reporter in a bit of a daze, he gave a slight sigh of relief as he walked away from here, he hated the press.

"Are you sure I couldn't-"

"No" he sighed again as it seemed as if she had no intention to leave him alone, he have to give her the slip in order to meet with his contact.

 _ **Okay there we go first chapter for Thy inner demons is done, and oh boy am I glad about it, I've been hoping to get the first chapters for the continuations out, so heres another step towards that goal, anyways feel free to leave a review, if you want to criticize make it classy, and if you know someone who might like this why not share it, but anyways, see ya in the next one, bye for now!**_


End file.
